boysterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous Debbie
'"Dangerous Debbie" '''is a Season 3 episode of ''Boyster. Synopsis A love-smitten Shelby kidnaps an electric eel from the tank of a sushi restaurant. Plot Boyster, Rafik, Shelby, Mr. Likowski and Mrs. Likowski go to a sushi restaurant. Shelby is disgusted at the food they serve there and then he went to see some fish. When he sees Chef Mei taking a fish out and chopping it, Shelby creeps out and says goodbye to the fish. Before he leaves, he sees a long glowing eel. Shelby wants to see it, so he sneaked into the tank. Shelby suddenly falls in love and then Chef Mei returns to the tank to find the eel, which is known as Debbie. She later says she has big plans for her and holds out a knife; Shelby gasps and says he has a plan to keep her from Chef Mei. Boyster, Rafik and Shelby come to the car and Shelby tells Boyster and Rafik about Debbie as he shoved her down to his mouth to protect her. Mr. and Mrs. Likowski spot Boyster, Rafik and Shelby gone from the car after they made it to the garage. They go to the kitchen to get some water and a jar to keep Debbie. Mr. and Mrs. Likowski spot the eel and ask about it to Boyster (who was holding all the pickles from the jar). Boyster spits them out to Mr. and Mrs. Likowski and distracts them as they run to Alicia's house. They sneak in some clothes for Debbie and, like Shelby, Alicia says that's a nice girl. They then took out the bow, revealing Debbie. Later, Shelby tries to kiss Debbie but then she zaps him, knocking Shelby to the floor. They relocate to Alicia's house where they introduce Debbie to Alicia and her parents but then as they took a seat, Chef Mei enters the house looking for Debbie. But then Boyster, Rafik and Shelby had to sneak out and Shelby asks Alicia to make a safe house for Debbie at the top of Boyster and Shelby's house. Alicia accepts the offer and does it, which freaked Boyster out. Later they go to the top of the safe house and dumps Debbie to the water so she could swim, but then as Mr. and Mrs. Likowski sing they hear the doorbell. They open the front door to see Chef Mei, who followed Boyster, Rafik and Shelby there. Boyster, Rafik and Shelby are alerted about the chef's arrival, and Shelby gives one last kiss to Debbie which again shocks him. The safe house started to shake and started leaking holes; the four scream and Boyster, Rafik and Shelby go down to the house to find Debbie, which is now flooded. Mr. and Mrs. Likowski tried to call for the kids but then they freak out after they see their house flooded. Boyster, Rafik and Shelby look for Debbie, but they found they're not the only ones finding Debbie. Chef Mei follows the three and they all witness Debbie being sucked into the toilet. As Debbie screaming and spinning around the toilet, Shelby leaves Boyster, who is about to drown. Shelby traps Chef Mei and grabs Debbie, which shocks him again. As Mr. and Mrs. Likowski look through the window of the house, the door bursts open with all seven sweeping out. Chef Mei groans and tries to grab Debbie, but then Shelby puts his disguise back on and tells the chef to back away from her. As Debbie shocks Shelby once more, Chef Mei says she's her friend and she wasn't gonna kill her. Shelby tells about her chopping some fish, which Chef Mei admits. Shelby later goes to Debbie, who is smiling, and gives her one last touch that gave him a little zap. Then, Debbie smiles and tries to communicate. Mr. and Mrs. Likowski groan sadly because of their house ruined and then Boyster and Rafik were forced to go with Alicia to a play. As Alicia finishes, she farts, which Boyster and Rafik were behind her and Boyster yells "Shelby!" Characters Main Characters * Boyster * Rafik * Shelby * Debbie * Chef Mei Supporting Characters * Alicia * Mr. Likowski * Mrs. Likowski Minor Characters * Alicia's Parents Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes